


The Man in my Mind

by Orangepineapples



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's POV, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepineapples/pseuds/Orangepineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes pain is worth it, to forget a life you once lived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is... opinions?
> 
> Tumblr - http://nightwingasscheeks.tumblr.com/

“ _Bucky_?”

The asset blinked, attempting to work out what his mission was saying. Was he talking to… _him_?

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He spat out, maintaining (what he hoped) was confident eye contact. The remaining battle ensured but the asset’s mind was further afield. Clanging. Metal on metal. Explosions. And a man. A man who was letting the asset win. A man – no, his mission. His mission was distracted. As if the mission thought that the asset was above being hurt. And his eyes. His yes showed something reminiscent of… familiarity. But the thing that harmed the asset the most was that name – **Bucky** …

Bucky clouded his mind, like a part of him that he couldn’t control. Bucky threw his concentration and made his thoughts murkier than his past. Bucky… Bucky knew the mission. The mission was an ally. A friend. Why was an _ally_ being hunted to death? Did he leave? He was strong and it wasn’t impossible for him to have been a defector. But if he was he couldn’t have left. Hydra are precise. Too much so. But the asset didn’t know. And neither should the asset care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Thank for reading!


End file.
